Teen Top - The Back of my Hand Brushes Against
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '손등이 스친다 (The Back of my Hand Brushes Against)right|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' Roman *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Balada Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Julio-2011 *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media 'Romanización' algoinni uri hamkke georeul ttae jakku sondeungi seuchyeo jinanda dahatda dasi meoreojinda geu jjarbeun siganedo nan neoreol neomuna geuriwohanda nae yeojachinguga doeeojullae rago malhaesseo dashi neol mot bolkkabwa mangseoryeo malhaetdeon geomnaneun naui gobaek geu nugudo namankeun saranghal sun eobseulgeoya eotgallineun no son~ japgo georeogago sipeo uyeonilkka animyeon neodo nacheoreom dasi hanbeon seuchigil baralkka dahatda dasi meoreojinda haeundeullineun nae soni neoege dasi gakkawojyeoganda nae yeojachinguga doeeojullae rago malhaesseo dashi neol mot bolkkabwa mangseoryeo malhaetdeon geomnaneun naui gobaek geu nugudo namankeun saranghal sun eobseulgeoya eotgallineun no son~ japgo georeogago sipeo byeonhaeganeun sigani mae sungan deo jjarpge neukkyeojyeo ijeneun neoreul bonaegiga himdaeunde naemameun aeteutande got teoteojilgeotgatae saenggageobsi geujeo mangseorideon neowa seuchideon soneul buitjabasseo urineun mareobsi barabwatgo soneul jabeun chaero gireul georeotgo maebeon geotdeon giri wae iri natseonji simjangbakadongsori ttaragagiman bappeugo mami bitbaraejigi jeone mameul jeonhae yongginaeeo malhaebolkke be my girl now nae yeojachinguga doeeojullae rago malhaesseo dashi neol mot bolkkabwa mangseoryeo malhaetdeon geomnaneun naui gobaek geu nugudo namankeun saranghal sun eobseulgeoya eotgallineun no son~ japgo georeogago sipeo niga soneul noki jeone sujubeun naui gobaek ijen naegero come back nareul kkwak chaewojullae i soneul noki jeone mangseollyeojyeotdeon gobaek ijen neoneun nae gyeote issoejwo how about that geu nugudo namankeum saranghal sun eobseulkkeoya eotgallineun no son~ japgo georeogago sipeo 'Español' ¿Sabias esto? Cuando caminabamos juntos las palmas de nuestras manos siguen sin rozarse, se tocan y se separan y durante ese corto momento de distancia, te echo mucho de menos. Te pregunté si querias ser mi novia, porque tenia miedo de perderte dude y te confese mi amor con miedo nadie puede amarte tanto como yo lo hago tu mano que sigue moviendose como la mia, quiero tomarla y caminar contigo ¿esto ha sido por error? ¿O es que tambien quieres nuestras manos se toquen? Se tocan y se separan mi temblorosa mano se acerca a la tuya de nuevo Te pregunté si querias ser mi novia, porque tenia miedo de perderte dude y te confese mi amor con miedo nadie puede amarte tanto como yo lo hago tu mano que sigue moviendose como la mia, quiero tomarla y caminar contigo los momentos de problemas parecen cada vez mas pequeños ahora sera muy dificil para mi dejarte ir mi corazon ha estado esperando mucho por el tuyo, esta apunto de explotar asi que sin dudarlo, tomo tu mano que sigue sin rozar la mia nos buscamos el uno al otro sin decirnos nada y de la mano caminamos por la calle camino por est calle todos los dias pero, ¿por que me siento diferente justo ahora? y antes de que mi corazon se desvanezca, te lo dire sere valiente y te dire que seas mi chica ahora Te pregunté si querias ser mi novia, porque tenia miedo de perderte dude y te confese mi amor con miedo nadie puede amarte tanto como yo lo hago tu mano que sigue moviendose como la mia, quiero tomarla y caminar contigo Antes de que dejaras ir mi mano, te proclamé mi tímida confesión. Ahora vuelve, por favor, complétame. Antes de que dejara ir tu mano, dudé a la hora de decirte mis sentimientos. Pero ahora te preguntaré si quieres quedarte a mi lado, ¿que piensas de ello? Nadie nunca te amará tanto como yo. Tu mano, que sigue desincronizada con la mía, quiero tomarla y luego caminar junto a ti. 'Hangul' 알고있니 우리 함께 걸을 때 자꾸 손등이 스쳐 지난다 닿았다 다시 멀어진다 그 짧은 시간에도 난 너를 너무나 그리워한다. 내 여자친구가 되어줄래 라고 말했어 다신 널 못 볼까봐 망설이며 말했던 겁나는 나의 고백 그 누구도 나만큼 사랑할 순 없을거야 엇갈리는 니 손~ 잡고 걸어가고 싶어. 우연일까 아니면 너도 나처럼 다시 한번 스치길 바랄까 닿았다 다시 멀어진다 흔들리는 내 손이 너에게 다시 가까워져간다 내 여자친구가 되어줄래 라고 말했어 다신 널 못 볼까봐 망설이며 말했던 겁나는 나의 고백 그 누구도 나만큼 사랑할 순 없을거야 엇갈리는 니 손~ 잡고 걸어가고 싶어 변해가는 시간이 매 순간 더 짧게 느껴져 이제는 너를 보내기가 힘든데 내맘은 애틋한데 곧 터터질것같애 생각없이 그 저 망설이던 너와 스치던 손을 붙잡았어 우리는 말없이 바라봤고 손을 잡은 채로 길을 걸었고 매번 걷던 길이 왜 이리 낯선지 심장박동소리 따라가기만 바쁘고 맘이 빛바래지기 전에 맘을 전해 용기내어 말해볼께 be my girl now 내 여자친구가 되어줄래 라고 말했어 다신 널 못 볼까봐 망설이며 말했던 겁나는 나의 고백 그 누구도 나만큼 사랑할 순 없을거야 엇갈리는 니 손~ 잡고 걸어가고 싶어 니가 손을 놓기 전에 수줍은 나의 고백 이젠 내게로 come back 나를 꽉 채워줄래 이 손을 놓기 전에 망설여졌던 고백 이젠 너는 내 곁에 있어줘 how about that 그 누구도 나만큼 사랑할 순 없을꺼야 엇갈리는 니 손 잡고 걸어가고 싶어 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop